


His Family

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock hated Christmas, until he had a reason not to...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	His Family

**Author's Note:**

> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Christmas Tree

The snow was falling outside the window. It had been awhile since Sherlock had a peaceful evening watching the snow fall. It had been awhile since he wanted to. He knew the reason why: John.

As he and Mycroft got older they dutifully appeared at their childhood home each year and endured Mummy’s affectionate and Dad’s whimsical attentions. And in all honesty they did love their parents dearly. They went through the trappings of the season only where they had to otherwise because it was expected. 

That first Christmas at Baker Street Sherlock would have been perfectly fine ignoring the season, as he had all the previous years in his other flat. It was the more socially minded John who put up lights around the mantle and the window under the guise of appeasing their favorite _Not-Your-Housekeeper_ and much to his own chagrin he had agreed to hosting the Christmas Eve party. Though it was a secret pleasure to full on surprise his flatmate by playing the violin for them. Yes, he could have done without putting his foot in his mouth with Molly to the point that even he realized he had breached social acceptability and sincerely apologized to the woman. Of course the whole Irene allegedly being dead, and their messing up his socks index, again, had certainly put a huge damper on things. Still, all in all. having a few people over and accidentally causing John’s break up with the boring Jeanette, had felt _nice_.

John, just by being, John, holiday jumpers and all, had slowly relit the magic of the season back into him. He knew John understood Sherlock will never be as gung-ho about the holidays as himself, but Sherlock had become much less of a curmudgeon about it over the years. And then there was the addition of Watson, the younger. Seeing the holiday through the wonder of Rosie’s young eyes was another reason why Sherlock had found the magic again and he was glad for it. It was something he had long given up on having, yet here it was. 

This year Sherlock had shocked both John and Mrs. Hudson when he brought home a tree. John came in from picking up Rosie after his shift from surgery and there it was, fully decorated except for the star. That part Sherlock had left for a stunned John who hoisted a delighted Rosie to place ion top.

Sherlock looked at the tall Douglas fir gaily lit and laden with goodies waiting to be opened in a few short hours. It had already been one of the best Christmas holidays in Sherlock’s adult life. It filled him with silent joy to realize that this was his life now.

It had been an exciting Christmas Eve for Rosie. It was the first time she had been allowed to stay up past her 8pm bedtime. Now after 10pm the girl was knackered, for once putting up little fuss when John told her it was time for bed.

“Can I ask you a ‘portant question ‘fore I go to bed?” A bathed and bee print pajamas wearing Rosie yawned as she came into the sitting room for her bedtime kiss.

“Of course, you can. You know that.” Sherlock smiled as he kissed the blond head that was so much like her father’s.

“It’s serious! No smiling!” She chided even as she herself tried very hard not to do so herself.

“Oh? So, it is very important, then?” He put on a more serious face as he settled the girl onto his knee. Sherlock looked to John in the kitchen who gave him a _I don't know_ shrug.

“Yes, it is.” Rosie bobbed her head.

“Okay, ask me…”

“One moment…” Rosie went to the desk and pulled out a large envelope. Sherlock arched a brow at the far too innocent look on John’s face as Rosie returned to Sherlock and sat on his lap.

“I asked Papa if I can call you Daddy because you’re as much my papa as Papa and Papa says if you say yes to this, I can.” Rosie held the envelope out to Sherlock “He says you can’t resist me, so I should ask you. So can I?”

“Oh, that is very important, Rosamund. I should look at this carefully first, huh?” Sherlock knew what was in the envelope without looking but went through the motions of opening the envelope for Rosie’s sake. 

He thought he would pull out a request for adoption papers. Which he did, but he also pulled out a separate sheet of paper on top.

A sheet of paper with a platinum ring taped to it.

Rosie climbed down and ran to John. “Do I do good, Papa?”

“It’s _did I do **well**_ , and yes, you did perfect, sweetie.” John lifted her into his arms.

“Soooo... It’s Christmas! Rosie and I are offering a very special two-for-one, deal. If you adopt me by way of marriage she can call you Daddy and become Rosamund Holmes-Watson. What do say, Sherlock? Will you adopt me too?” 

John walked over the still stunned Sherlock and took the ring from the paper and gave it to Rosie. Rosie held out the ring to Sherlock. “Please Daddy?”

Mummy, Father and Mycroft are his family and that was one thing, but this…? This was something Sherlock never dreamt to have for himself. He looked at the two most important people in the world to him.

 _His family at Christmas, in front of the tree._ He could say that now.

The words echoed beautifully in his heart.

Sherlock carefully stood and wrapped his arms around his family. _His family!_ He kissed Rosie, slipped his finger into the ring, and kissed John.

“Oh God, yes!”


End file.
